Laundry Day
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Inspired by the latest Heya photo. Thank you Naya Rivera. Brittany visits Santana at school and they have a laundry day. Sexy times. Smut


**Laundry Day**

A/N: Obviously was inspired by the new Heya photo. Thank you Naya Rivera.

I'm not sure if she was just talking about her hair, or if there is a laundry scene. Probably just her hair, but either way, I got an idea from it. (: Hope you enjoy!

Santana paces around her room, chewing on her finger nails. She stops in the middle of the room and stares at her half of the dorm. Her bed is made, her clothes are picked up, there is now trash anywhere. To be honest it's the cleanest her side of the room has ever been.

"You need to chill out," Her roommate tells her from the other side of the room.

Santana turns to the girl and glares at her. "I just want it to be perfect Em," Santana says through gritted teeth as calmly as possible. "She'll be here any minute." She adds as she makes her way over to her bed. She smooths out a small crease in the covers and Emily rolls her eyes.

"Santana, do you seriously think she's going to like dump you or something if your room isn't immaculate." Emily asks her with a chuckle. "I mean, I'm sure your room at home is anything but clean." Emily says knowingly. She's shared a room with Santana for a few weeks now and the Latina is anything but clean. She's not extremely messy, but she normally has clothes thrown everywhere and she hardly ever makes her bed.

"Whatever." Santana brushes off. "I'm going to go in the lobby and wait for her." She informs her roommate. She picks her phone up off of her nightstand, and grabs her keys.

Emily laughs at her once again and shakes her head. "She'll text you when she is here. What is the point in waiting down there?" She asks curiously. She knows how excited Santana is to see her girlfriend and honestly it's hilarious to watch. She's never seen Santana this anxious.

"I just want to." Santana snaps with a frustrated sigh. "Oh! shit," she exclaims, dropping to her knees. It confuses Emily and she watches with curiosity. Santana pulls a bag out from under her bed and pulls a stuffed cardinal out of it.

"You got Brittany a stuffed Cardinal?" Emily asks raising a brow. Santana glares at her and Emily shrinks back, "It's cute." She says giving Santana an innocent smile as she puts her hands up, surrendering.

Santana huffs and turns her attention back to the bird in her hands. She runs her hand over the fur, brushing down some hair that'd been sticking up. She then slides out a bouquet of flowers.

Emily grins, remembering when Santana had come back to the room a couple hours ago with something behind her back. She'd refused to show Emily and stuffed it under her bed before the girl could see.

"Look, I'm super happy your girl is visiting, but please don't have sex while I'm in the room." Emily tells her seriously.

Santana's face flushes, and she scowls at her roommate. Before she can say anything her phone goes off, saving Emily. "Hey baby," Santana answers a little too anxiously. "Okay, I'm on my way down." She tells her before hanging the phone up. "She's here!" She exclaims, before running out the door, leaving Emily laughing hard at her.

Santana gets down into the lobby and sees Brittany waiting outside the door. Her grin widens and she runs over, opening it to let Brittany inside. As soon as Brittany is in the door, Santana launches herself at her, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Brittany's body.

Brittany catches Santana and holds her tight, giggling at her girlfriend's giddiness. "I missed you so much," Brittany says, placing a kiss to Santana's temple.

"I missed you too." Santana mumbles, burying her face in Brittany's neck. She breathes in deeply, inhaling Brittany's sweet scent. It makes butterflies fly around haphazardly in her stomach.

After a minute Brittany puts Santana down, but they keep their arms around each other. "Hi," Brittany smiles, leaning her forehead against Santana's.

Santana smiles and leans forward placing a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips. "Hi." She responds, putting her head back against Brittany's. "Oh, I got you this." Santana says, pulling back. She holds the flowers and the stuffed animal out to Brittany shyly.

Brittany takes the items with a wide grin, her eyes sparkling. "I love 'em." She says sincerely. "Check it," She says, stepping away from Santana. She holds her arms out and Santana reads over her shirt.

"I love my girlfriend." Santana reads with a giggle. The heart is in the shape of a cardinal head. It makes Santana's heart swell. "I love you." She says pulling Brittany into another kiss. This time a much more passionate one.

But after a minute Santana pulls back, remembering they're in the middle of her dorm's lobby. She semi remembers seeing a couple of people hanging out when she ran down here a few minutes ago.

"Want to go see my room?" Santana asks, trying to contain her excitement. She won't admit to how excited she is to be able to take Brittany around. She wants to show her her room, where she eats her meals, her classrooms, where she gets her mail, _everything_. And yes it's lame, but that's why she won't admit how excited she is.

Brittany nods vigorously, "Yes!" She squeaks jumping a little in place.

Santana beams and grabs Brittany's hand, dragging her out of the lobby and up the stairs to her floor.

They walk into her dorm room and Emily is still sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. She looks up at the two and smiles widely as she gets up off the bed. "Hey! You must be Amanda." Emily says with a smile. "Oh wait no…that's the other one…Oops," She says giving Santana an apologetic look.

Santana's eyes widen and she turns to Brittany who looks confused, and hurt. "Britt! No! She's joking!" Santana says quickly. She snaps her head around to Emily with a glare and her roommate is laughing menacingly. "Emily tell her you're joking!" Santana demands.

Emily smiles, "I'm kidding Brittany. I'm sorry." She says sincerely. "It's just way too fun, messing with Santana. I shouldn't have done that." She apologizes. She sticks her hand out to shake Brittany's. "I'm Emily."

"Brittany." The blonde says a little unsurely. She turns to Santana who is giving her roommate a death glare, shaking her head. She feels Santana's arm tighten around her waist, holding her closer instinctively. "And it's fine." Brittany finally says with a smile.

"You're such a bitch." Santana mutters, shoving Emily's shoulder. Emily just smirks.

Brittany remembers Santana telling her about her roommate. She said she's really cool, but she likes to play pranks and mess with her all the time. It was weird hearing about someone acting like that towards Santana, but she just assumes it's because Emily doesn't know Santana. She doesn't know about her or her rep, so she wasn't afraid of her like everyone in high school. Santana's not used to that. Even if it is just messing around playfully. She can tell Emily didn't mean actual harm with the comment.

"Nice shirt." Emily comments, looking at Brittany's shirt.

Brittany beams, the prior conversation forgotten. "Thank you!"

"Anyway Britt, this is my lovely room." Santana tells her, motioning her arms around the space. "This is my side." She says pointing at her bed.

Brittany looks around her half, taking it all in. She has her same comforter from her room in Lima, and she of course brought her rasta poster. "It's clean." She comments, making Emily snort from the other side of the room.

Santana shrugs a little, "Yeah, I guess," She brushes off as if she hadn't spent the last few hours scrubbing her side spotless.

"I like it." Brittany confirms with a smile. She plops down on Santana's bed, and smiles widely at her girlfriend. "Although it doesn't seem like yours, being this clean." She says honestly, with a smirk.

Santana rolls her eyes and resists the urge to look back at Emily who she knows is probably laughing her ass off behind her.

Brittany lies down on Santana's bed and snuggles into one of her pillows. "I miss sleeping in your bed," Brittany admits. "Everything smells like you."

Santana smiles warmly at her and crawls up on the bed with Brittany. She lies down next to her and Brittany immediately snuggles into her. "Are you tired?" Santana asks, running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany shakes her head no, but just as she does she yawns, giving her away. "It was a long drive." She mumbles, snuggling into Santana even more.

Santana hum in response, "You can take a nap if you want baby," Santana tells her.

Brittany inhales deeply, before pulling herself up. She leans up on her elbow and looks down at Santana. "I don't want to sleep." She says honestly. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible." She says sincerely. "_Awake_." She adds, before Santana can say anything. "Did you have anything planned today?"

Santana puts her arm around Brittany's waist and scoots closer to her. "Not much," She says with a shrug. "I figured you'd be tired." She says, as her fingers start caressing Brittany's back under her shirt. "I was just going to show you around campus and take you out to dinner."

Brittany leans down and places a soft quick kiss to Santana's lips. "Sounds perfect." Brittany replies. "I want to see everything." She says excitedly.

Santana giggles and nods her head. She reaches up placing another kiss to Brittany's lips. She's highly aware Emily is the room, but she's also highly aware of the fact she hasn't kissed Brittany in weeks. But she also doesn't want to give Emily a show so she reluctantly pulls away after a minute and just cuddles back into Brittany's body instead.

They hear a clicking noise, and Santana groans, not even moving from her spot. "Emily, put it up!" She shouts at her roommate.

Brittany looks up and sees Emily with a camera smiling wickedly at them. It confuses Brittany.

"She's a photography major." Santana informs her girlfriend. "She's like the damn paparazzi." Santana says, clearly annoyed. "She's always snapping pictures of me, and everyone. _Everything_." She says, picking her head up to look over at Emily, who is busy looking at the photo.

"It's documentation." Emily says with a shrug. "It's not like I photograph you doing anything inappropriate." She says, waving Santana off. "I'll send you a copy of this one. It's adorable." She says with a wink.

o0o0o0o

Santana walks out of her bathroom the next morning and sees Brittany sitting still lying in her bed. Her and Emily are watching spongebob on their TV. It makes Santana's heart swell. She loves seeing Brittany in her dorm room, in her bed. She missed her so much.

She walks over to Brittany and leans down giving her a kiss just for the hell of it. She smiles at her girlfriend and walks over to her mirror without a word, and starts brushing her freshly dried hair.

Brittany giggles from behind her and she turns to see the blonde's eyes on the TV. She's laughing at something that happened on the show, and it makes Santana grin like a fool. She resists the urge to walk over and kiss her once again. Instead she grabs a hair tie and puts her hair up in a bun. She pulls a bandana off of her desk and wraps it around her head, before turning back to her girlfriend who is now looking at her with a lazy smile.

Santana smiles back and crawls into bed with Brittany, snuggling up to her. "I need to do laundry today." Santana mumbles, her hand finding Brittany's under the covers. "Like, really badly." She adds with a smirk. "I barely have anything left to wear, and I'm out of towels now." She explains.

"Okay." Brittany says with a nod. "Sounds fun." She adds smiling.

Santana gives her an odd look, "Fun?" She asks laughing lightly.

Brittany nods, "Yeah. It's so grown up." She says, making Santana giggle. "Let's go do laundry together." She says, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's waist.

Santana laughs and pulls away from Brittany. "Okay, lets do laundry together." She says, giving Brittany a quick kiss. She pulls completely away from the blonde and climbs out of her bed. She walks across the room and grabs her laundry hamper. She drops a bottle of detergent on top of the clothes and lugs it over to the door.

Brittany is already out of bed, throwing some clothes on. Santana glances over at Emily when she sees Brittany stripping out of her Pajama's right in the middle of the room, but Emily isn't even paying attention. The blonde had slept in one of Santana's T-shirts that has her school logo on it and some black basketball shorts. Santana loves seeing Brittany in her clothes. It's even more of a turn on to her than lingerie. That may sound weird, but it's true. Maybe, she's weird.

The blonde grabs a sweater and some shorts out of her bag and quickly puts them on. She pulls some high socks onto her feet before slipping her boots on and stands up from the bed. "Okay let's go." Brittany says, bouncing to the door.

Santana grabs her keys off the nightstand and closes the door behind her and Brittany. She leads them down the stairs to the laundry room, and drops her hamper onto the ground with a huff. "I should really do laundry more often." She says, furrowing her brows.

Brittany just grins and pulls herself up to sit on one of the washing machines. Santana opens one of the lids and starts throwing clothes inside as Brittany watches her.

"I thought we were doing this together?" Santana asks with a smirk.

Without a word, Brittany slides off of the washer and reaches into Santana's hamper. She pulls a bra out and smiles wickedly at Santana.

"You're such a goof." Santana says, rolling her eyes. But she can't help but smile. "Throw it in." She instructs Brittany, nodding her head toward the washer.

They finish loading up two washers and Brittany situates herself on top of one that Santana has already started up. She watches Santana put the quarters in the second and put it on the correct settings.

"Okay, done." Santana says looking up at her girlfriend. "We just have to come back in about 30 minutes."

Santana throws her detergent in the hamper and picks it up, ready to leave. She turns back to Brittany who has made no attempt to move and is just smiling at her, with a glint in her eyes. "What?" Santana asks confused.

Brittany reaches out, grabbing Santana's arm and pulls her over to her. She situates Santana in between her legs and pulls her into a deep kiss, making Santana drop the hamper.

Santana moans into the kiss when she feels Brittany's warm tongue enter her mouth. It's been way too long. One of her arms wraps around Brittany's waist and the other lands on her chest, groping and squeezing her boob. She knows she shouldn't be getting this carried away in here, but she can't seem to stop.

"I want you so bad," Brittany moans against Santana's lips. Her legs wraps around Santana's waist and she draws her in even closer. Her arms are wrapped around Santana's neck, her fingers, caressing the back of her neck. She starts bucking her hips, grinding into Santana.

"God, Britt." Santana moans, kissing her even harder. Her hands slide down to Brittany's thigh and she pulls the blonde forward so she can grind into her even more. Her hands then automatically move back to Brittany's boobs, using both hands to grope at them roughly.

She considers briefly asking Brittany to go to her room, but then she remembers Emily is there. Damn her. She really needs to get a life and give them some alone time.

Before she can even think of other places they can go she feels Brittany's fingers working to unbutton her jeans. "Brittany," Santana says, pulling away from the kiss. Brittany just moves her kisses down Santana's neck. "Baby, we can't do this here. Someone may walk in." Santana tries to explain, breathlessly.

"We'll be fast." Brittany says with a smirk. "Baby I need you so bad. It's been weeks, and Emily is in your room." Brittany just about whines in her ear. Santana can sense the pout on Brittany's lips, even if she can't see her face.

Brittany doesn't even give Santana anymore time to protest. She pulls her into a deep kiss as her hand slides into Santana's jeans, and into her underwear. "Mmm, you need me too." Brittany moans with a delighted grin.

It's true. She does. There is no denying it. The proof is right there, all over Brittany's fingers.

_Oh fuck._

"Fuck me Britt," Santana moans, giving in the last thread of doubt in her mind.

Brittany grins with pride and does as she is told. She thrust in two fingers, deep into Santana, making her moan loudly. She pulls out excruciatingly slow, and thrusts back in just as slowly. She wasn't necessarily trying to tease Santana, that was just a bonus. Really she was just remembering and savoring the feeling of being inside her girlfriend.

"Baby…" Santana whines, thrusting her hips into Brittany. "Baby, faster," She moans desperately.

"You feel so good baby," Brittany moans, ignoring Santana's requests. Brittany leans down and attaches her lips to Santana's neck and Santana squeaks in response. "So warm," Brittany moans, nipping at Santana's neck.

Santana lets out a breathless whimper, her fingers digging into Brittany's back. "Oh my god, Britt, please," Santana chokes out. Her hips are thrusting wildly against Brittany's hand, trying to get more friction.

Brittany grins and finally gives in to Santana's please. She speeds up her thrusts tremendously, making Santana moan appreciatively.

"You're so sexy San," Brittany moans, leaning back to look at Santana's face as she thrusts deeper and faster inside of her. The brunette's head is thrown back, her mouth hanging open and her eyes screwed shut tightly.

"Kiss me," Santana pleads letting her head drop down to look at Brittany through hooded eyes.

Brittany brings her free hand up behind Santana's neck and pulls her into a powerful kiss. The kiss only lasts a few minutes, before Santana has to pull back, gasping for air. She's close and the only thing she can focus on is the feeling of Brittany's fingers moving in and out of her.

"I'm close baby," Santana moans. "Make me come Brittany."

Brittany keeps up her fast pace and adds her thumb into the mix, rubbing tight circles on Santana's clit. Her wrist is hurting and forearm is burning, but she doesn't even care. All she cares about right now is getting Santana off, and making her feel amazing. "Come for me baby," Brittany coos, placing a gentle kiss to Santana's neck. She places a few feather light kisses to her neck and jaw, but soon they turn more into sucking and biting.

Santana's head drops against Brittany's shoulder and her fingers dig into Brittany's back. "I'm coming," She announces, her voice breathless. "Keep going," She pleads. Her hips start bucking wildly, loosing their rhythm as they turn jerky.

She lets out a long moan, her body tensing up as a powerful orgasm washes over her body. After a few seconds her body relaxes and she slumps against Brittany, panting hard. "Fuck, you're amazing." Santana says, making Brittany smirk.

"I love you too." She says with a giggle. She pulls her fingers out of Santana, and hears the Latina's breath hitch at the action. "Mmm just as good as I remember," Brittany moans.

Santana lifts her head up off the blonde's shoulder and sees Brittany sucking on her fingers. It makes Santana groan. "You are so fucking hot." She moans, watching Brittany lick and suck her fingers clean.

The door to the laundry room opens, and they jump at the sound, but don't pull apart. They look over at the door and see a girl walk inside with a load of laundry. She has headphones in her ears and just smiles at them as she walks past them to a machine a few down from the one they are at.

Santana blushes and buttons her jeans back up, glancing over at the girl, making sure she hadn't noticed. She didn't.

Brittany giggles, and wraps her legs tighter around Santana's waist, making sure she doesn't go anywhere. "You're not going to return the favor?" Brittany asks with a cheeky grin.

Santana's eyes widen and she glances over at the girl once again, before looking back at Brittany. Her face flushes and Brittany just grins even wider at her girlfriend's embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding," Brittany assures her. Sure, she wants Santana to return the favor, but she's definitely not going to do it with that girl in here. She's not an exhibitionist. Although the thought of doing it with someone in the room is kind of hot.

Santana lets out a sigh of relief and shakes her head smiling. She runs her fingers up and down Brittany's thighs. "I guess we can go back to my room." Santana suggests with a shrug. She really wants to go somewhere and ravish Brittany, but she isn't sure where. That's the downfall of a dorm. At least it is, when your roommate has no life.

Brittany nods, but just as she's about to get off the washing machine, the other girl closes her washer lid and walks towards the door.

Once she leaves the room, Santana turns back to Brittany with a devilish grin. "I think I owe you something." She says with a smirk.

Brittany simply hums in response and tilts her head to the side as Santana's lips find her neck.

"I want to taste you," Santana whispers. She licks the side of Brittany's neck, "_All_ of you." She moans, pulling back. She has a sexy sly grin on her face and Brittany knows exactly what she means. It makes her eyes widen slightly.

Santana's hands move down to Brittany's jeans and unbutton them. She starts pulling them down, but Brittany doesn't offer her any help. "Baby, what if someone comes in. It's a lot easier to cover when you just have your hand down my pants, rather than my pants pulled down and your face between my thighs." Brittany deadpans.

Santana chuckles and kisses Brittany quickly. "I guess it's a risk we will have to take." She says a lot braver than she had been when they first started.

Brittany wants to protest, but Santana's pushed up her shirt and is placing hot kisses down her stomach, stopping to suck on the spot just above her shorts. Brittany lifts her hips up, letting Santana slide her shorts and underwear down and Santana smiles in victory.

Santana wastes no time and dives right in. She knows she needs to do this as quickly as possible. Even though this was her idea, she really doesn't want anyone to walk in on them. She thrusts her tongue deep inside of Brittany, bringing her hands up to grip the blonde's thighs, pulling her closer to her face.

Brittany moans loudly, and throws her head back. "Oh my god," Brittany groans. She brings her hands up to her chest and starts groping at her own boobs. "Yes," She breaths out, thrusting her hips against Santana's tongue.

Santana hums into Brittany, loving the taste of her. It's even better than she remembered. She moves her eyes too look up at Brittany and almost comes again just as the sight of her girlfriend. She pulls her tongue out and sucks Brittany's clit into her mouth.

"Santana!" Brittany squeaks, her free hand landing on the top of Santana's head.

Santana keeps alternating from thrusting her tongue inside to licking at sucking at her clit. When Brittany lets out the loudest moan yet, Santana's eyes move back up to her. The blonde's eyes are wide and her jaw is hanging slack.

"Oh god, the…" Brittany tries to say, but stops as a gasp forces it's way from her throat. "The washing machine…" She moans. It confuses Santana briefly, and she stands up, much to Brittany's disliking.

It's then, Santana realizes the washing machine is making more noise than it had been. She looks at the setting and realizes it's on spin and it's moving and vibrating underneath her girlfriend. "Does that feel good baby?" Santana asks with a smirk. She starts kissing Brittany's neck, and can feel the blonde's body vibrating.

"Yes," Brittany gasps out. "Santana, touch me! I need you to touch me," Brittany begs desperately. "I'm so close."

Santana's hand slides down, and she thrusts two fingers into Brittany.

Brittany wraps her legs and arms tightly around Santana, pulling the girl impossibly close to her body. "Oh fuck yes," She moans appreciatively. "Rub my clit." She instructs, panting hard against Santana's ear.

Santana does as she is told and pulls out of the blonde. She uses her index and middle finger to rub tight fast circles around Brittany's clit just the way she likes it. "Let go baby, I want you to come," Santana tells her, pulling her earlobe into her mouth, sucking and nibbling at it.

Brittany gasps, and squeezes Santana tightly as her orgasm racks through her body.

Her body goes slack after a few seconds, her hips still bucking lazily into Santana's hand. "Oh god," She pants, and Santana chuckles. "That was awesome." Brittany commends with a lazy grin.

Santana giggles and pulls Brittany's underwear and shorts back up. "I love you," She tells Brittany, kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Brittany mumbles with a grin, still in her post orgasmic daze.

"The washers only have like 3 more minutes, we might as well wait in here." Santana informs her girlfriend who just nods in response and wraps her arms loosely around Santana's neck. "That was a great way to pass the time." Santana hums, leaning in for another kiss.

Brittany chuckles and nods her head, kissing Santana back.

o0o0o

They walk back into Santana's dorm room and of course Emily is still there. She's sitting on her bed eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV.

"Holy crap, that's a gnarly hickey!" Emily exclaims, pointing her spoon at Santana's neck.

Santana's hand automatically goes up to her neck to cover the marks, and her face turns a deep shade of red. Brittany just giggles next to her and Emily smirks.

"What'd you guys go at it in the laundry room or something?" Emily jokes, before she takes another bite of cereal. Her eyes widen though, when they both look guilty. "Holy crap you did!" She exclaims, her mouth full of coca puffs. "Gross! I use those washing machines!" She screeches.

Santana just laughs and flings herself onto her bed. She grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her on top of her.

She regrets nothing.

A/N: Tell me what you think please! (:

o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr


End file.
